My Husband, My Lover, My Killer
by JackieWackie
Summary: Bella is in a horrible marriage. She needs a savior, and Carlisle is just the guy to do it! BxC Possible update soon - 7/24/11
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I felt my nose break as he punched me. I cried out in pain, and stumbled away from him.

" Ah-ah Bella. Don't cry. You know you deserve this." He murmured. He took my arms and shook me. " Do you understand, Bella? Do you know why I have to punish you?" He was only an inch from my face; his voice was getting moderately louder. I didn't know why he was suddenly acting like this. He was never mean. Especially to me. We'd been going out for five years, before last year we finally got married.

" Answer me Bella. Tell me why you're being punished!" He finally yelled. His face was red, his eyes fogged with anger.

" I don't know, Edward." I cried.

" Wrong answer." He roared before back handing me. I saw an explosion of color behind my eyelids, and blood filled my mouth. " Answer correctly, Bella. Or you won't live through the night." He threatened me. I shook with horror and tried to think back on the night.

We'd gone out to a business party with Edward's co-workers. I was dressed in an evening gown Edward had picked out for me. It was a dark shade of green. He claimed it looked wonderful on me. Green was his favorite color. His co-workers greeted us with smiles and kisses. Edward had always been possessive over me. I liked to think it was protectiveness. So I didn't think it was strange when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

" Don't talk to anyone." He had whispered. For emphasis he gripped my arm and squeezed. I winced visibly and nodded.

" Of course, Edward." I whispered. Then plastered on a smooth smile. He released me, and turned to talk someone. I wandered, not wanting to interfere with his business.

There were multiple people I didn't know, and I was talked to by many of Edward's co-workers. But, keeping to my word, I didn't speak to anyone. I didn't want to send Edward into a temper. He was known for losing his temper, and getting angry. I knew that I would get an earful if I defied him. It was easier to follow his wishes.

So I was walking around, not talking to anybody, just minding my own business, when I suddenly tripped and fell onto someone. I shrieked in surprise. The person and I both landed on the ground in a giant heap.

I looked below me and saw someone I knew all too well. The head of staff at his hospital. I gasped and quickly got up, apologizing profusely.

" It's alright Bella." He grinned. He wasn't old, about thirty, with blonde hair and beautiful blue/gray eyes. " I know how clumsy you are, dear. Remember, we've grown up together." He laughed lightly, getting up and brushing his bottom off.

" I'm so sorry Carlisle. Really. I didn't mean to fall on you."

" I told you it was fine." He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly. Everybody who had stopped and were watching got bored of us and moved on. Everyone except my husband. His face was beat red, and his eyes were dark.

" Bella." Edward's voice held a warning. I quickly shook my hand from Carlisle's and stepped away from him, toward Edward. I knew I was in for it now. He was going to yell at me when we got home.

" Ah! Edward Masen. It's good to see you!" Carlisle pretended not to hear the malice in Edward's voice, and the violent look on his face. He took Edward's hand and pumped it aggressively, powerful.

" Dr. Cullen. It's good to see you. I'm so sorry about my wife. She's extremely clumsy." Edward explained, trying to calm down, though he'd took a hold of my wrist and was squeezing it.

Carlisle laughed gently, releasing Edward hand. " Oh. I know that. Trust me." Edward's eyes narrowed and he gripped me harder. I winced and fought back a yelp.

" I embarrassed you in front of Dr. Cullen." I whispered slowly. I hoped it was the correct answer. I didn't know how far he'd go.

" Correct Bella. I knew you'd get it right." He taunted me harshly. " I told you not to talk to anyone. Then you go and get all over my boss! Bella. You're a s stupid slut." He paused, thinking of something. " I want you to strip down Bella. Get out of that dress." When I didn't move he started to rip the dress off of me. " I said strip!" He yelled. I sputtered as I pulled the dress down my body. " Take it all off Bella." I shook as I thought of what he'd do to me. Rape me? Why else would I have to be naked?

_**WARNING!!! This is where the real intense stuff happens. I will tell you when it ends, so if you'd like to skip it, then please do so. You won't miss anything.**_

" Good girl. Now turn around." I did as he told me to, not wanting to get hit again. I felt the silk of the dress on my wrists and he tied them behind my back. " This is going to hurt, my precious." He whispered roughly into my ear. I sobbed, scared of my husband. Then, I felt a welting pain on my bottom. I screamed out in pain. What was he doing to me!

" Don't worry my Bella." He grunted after every hit. " This'll teach you, and you'll never have this done to you again." I turned to look at him, and regretted it. He was holding his leather belt, and was whipping me with it. He was beating me with a belt, and what made it worse was that he seemed to be enjoying it. He had a bulge in his pants, and his green eyes had a dazed look to them. That was the look he got when he was horny. He _was going to rape me. _I screamed again, as the belt hit me again.

" Oh Bella." He murmured roughly. The whipping stopped, and I heard a rustling of clothes, then very roughly he entered me from behind. I screamed in agony.

I was being raped by my husband. As he pleasured himself with me I cried.

" Oh Bella. You're so fucking hot and tight. Though," He mused, still pounding into me roughly. " I think I'd like to try something new." He pulled out of me all the way, then slammed into my ass. I felt the ripping of my skin, as he filled me up. I screamed, and felt blood trickling down my legs.

" Please, stop, Edward." I sobbed. He didn't listen; instead he started to go faster, harder if that was possible. I repeated this, again and again, until he came and pulled out of me. He dropped me to the floor before gripping my hair and pulling me to look at him. I couldn't do anything, I was still bound and I hurt too much.

" Shut up, Bella. Suck my cock." I opened my mouth to protest but as soon as my mouth was open he started to pump into my mouth. He held me by the hair still, and he moved my head with his movements. I started to gag, thinking where his penis had been. He stopped assaulting my mouth, and again transferred himself into me from behind.

This happened all night.

_**Ok. This is where the really graphic stuff ends. You can start to read again, **__****___

__When I awoke in the morning, I felt the pain from that night. At first I couldn't register why I felt like that. Then, as I got up, and felt the pain on my bottom flare, I knew what had happened. He had beaten me then raped me, repeatedly. I stood as quick as my sore limbs would let me, and rushed to my closet.

I scanned the room and the closet for Edward, before I grabbed a suitcase and packed my clothes.

It only took me ten minutes to get my things packed, get dress, and I slowly crept down the stairs. I was going to get out of here and go to my father's house. He'd help me out of this mess. My father was the chief of police in the small town I grew up in. Forks wasn't too far from where I'd been living with Edward.

For once, I was glad Edward had bought me that ridiculously expensive car. Now I'd have a way to get away. I looked down the hallway, toward the kitchen, making sure Edward wasn't there. When I turned back there he was, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. A sly smile was dancing around his lips.

" Good morning, my beautiful flower." He said nicely. I shuddered at the look his eyes held. He was mad still… or again.

" Let me go Edward." I whispered, trying to sound fierce. It didn't work on him though. He knew me too well.

" Nuh-uh buttercup." He used my pet name. I wanted to gag. " You're staying here." He took an intimidating step toward me. I took one back, and to the right. Maybe I could trick him.

" Please Edward. I'm just going to visit Charlie." I tried to lie. I wasn't just visiting him; I was going to stay with him.

" No. You see Bella. I know you. Better than you even know yourself. I've had you in so many ways… you're mine. I've marked you as mine. No one will ever want you now. Not with the way you look." I raised a questionable eyebrow. " Look for yourself, buttercup." He pointed to the mirror on the wall. I hesitantly, with him still in my sight, moved to look at the mirror.

I let out a sharp gasp at the sight of me. My face was red with my own blood, and it was puffy. My lip and left eyebrow were slit. My eyes were blood shot from crying for hours, and my neck had finger like bruises. I raised a shaking hand and touched my nose. It was broken. I knew by the look of it.

" Now. Since I'm a doctor… I'm going to take good care of you, my precious darling." Edward moved closer to me, and I whipped around to glare at him.

" Don't come near me." I screamed, my anger finally catching up to me. " You did this to me! Why should I let you touch me?"

" Tsk, tsk. Bella. You know I don't need you're permission. I'm your husband." He laughed annoyingly. " And you most defiantly don't have any opinion or RIGHT to tell me what to do!" He was finally yelling. I shuddered and shied away from him. " Now go to the kitchen and make me my damn breakfast. And after words clean up, Dr. Cullen is coming over for dinner." He took my suitcase forcefully from me and went up stairs.

I went to the kitchen, thinking about what he told me. Carlisle was coming over. How would he hide what he'd done? Lock me away?

I didn't have to leave the house for help, no, I just had to tell Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I got ready for Carlisle's visit, I had the trouble of resetting my broken nose, I thought about what I'd say. How would I tell him, without getting Edward on my back again? I had too much to worry about. I had to cover all of the bruises Edward gave me, and cover my puffed skin. I put large amounts of make-up on, and decided to wear a turtleneck, knee length dress. It covered most of my skin that was damaged, and it was still dressy, just what Edward expected.

After I was presentable I, most hurtfully, went down to the kitchen. Edward was in the den, drinking some of his fine whiskey, waiting for Carlisle's arrival.

I searched around the kitchen for anything to make. I quickly decided on something easy and quick, but still fancy looking. Chicken Parmesan. My grandmother's recipe. It was used as a quick meal to feed many people.

As I prepared dinner, I heard a knock on the door, and Edward called me out to get it.

" Coming." I replied, wanting to be on his good side. I hastily got the door, and there, standing in a stunning navy blue suit, was my prince charming. I just knew he'd be the one to save me from the evil monster.

" Bella." Carlisle smiled widely at the sight of me. Then, as if he noted something off about me, he frowned slightly. " How are you, dear?" He asked concerned.

" Carlisle. I'm… fine." I stressed the word so he knew I wasn't fine. He'd ask me later about it, I could tell by the gleam in his eyes. " Please, come in." I know had to switch into wife mode, and start calling him Dr. Cullen. Edward found it disrespectable to call his boss by his first name. Edward knew of my past, how I grew up with Carlisle, how he's my close friend, yet it's still Dr. Cullen. It irked me to no extent.

" Yes, yes. Bella. Of course." He laughed gently. He walked in and went to the den, where Edward always waited for him. I took a giant breath before going back to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later the food was done, and I was setting the table. Edward had left to the bathroom, and Carlisle had migrated toward me.

" Bella." He said as he walked in to the dinning area.

" Dr. Cullen." I whispered, hating to call him that. He was more than an acquaintance, and the sound of his title from my lips seemed stiff, to proper. I felt him move closer to me, just until he was almost touching my behind. I stiffened at his closeness.

" What happened, Bella?" He whispered to me. He placed a hand on my lower back. I struggled not to wince as he touched a welt.

I looked around, looking for Edward. I could still hear his footsteps upstairs.

" Carlisle." I whisper/cried. " He beat me last night." I whispered. Carlisle was silent, other than the harsh breathing he was doing. He removed his hand and I felt him move it lower, to where my dress hem was.

" I'm going to take a look, Bella." He told me softly. " Just a look."

I nodded. I trusted him completely.

I felt the light touch of his knuckles as he lifted my dress. When he got to my upper thighs, where the bruising and welts started, I heard him choke and sputter. He raised it the rest of the way and then, as if electrocuted, he released the dress and stepped away from me.

" I'm calling the police." He growled, and stomped off to the phone in the hallway. I released a long breath and started to cry. I finally heard Edward's steps on the stairs. At the same time, though, I heard Carlisle on the phone, asking for the police and an ambulance to come.

" Dr. Cullen? Why aren't you sitting in the dining room?" Edwards voice floated to me.

" Ah, Dr. Masen. I was paged; I just had to see what it was. Nothing too important, thankfully." Carlisle lied. I smiled tightly as they walked in. Carlisle's face was bone white, but his eyes held a fire that I'd never seen before.

" Bella, everything smells delicious." Carlisle said to me and winked behind Edward's back. I waited for them to sit down, so I could serve them. It only took five minutes to serve them, Carlisle served himself, and then I had to sit down.

I was cringing, just thinking about sitting on my sore bottom, thankfully as I started to sit, I heard sirens. I shot up and looked at Edward. He seemed to shudder before casting a long, hard glance at me. He slammed his fists onto the table and stood up.

" Damn it, Bella! You called the cops?!" He yelled. Carlisle stood up too, in a similar manner.

" No, I did. I saw what you did to her!" It was the first time I've ever seen Carlisle this mad. He was such a gentle man. Always nice. But even as he yelled at Edward, all I could see in him was compassion.

Edward looked at me, then out the window, where the blue lights were now visible.

" How could you, Bella?" Edward asked, putting on the puppy dog face.

" _How could _you?" I asked. My voice was strong, confident. I didn't think I'd be able to say it so _strong. _

There came a knock from the door.


	3. Continuation? Feedback wanted

Hey there, people… It's been a long time since I've even thought about this story. I'm doing my annual re-read of the stories I have posted on , and I forgot how much I'm in love with this story line. I can't promise anything, but I've come up with a new angle to work with this story and I'm going to start writing it out and seeing where it takes me. If it's good enough… I'll post it.

Until then, write to me if you want more/ if you have any ideas. If anyone would like to be my beta – if I do carry this story on—then contact me via PM. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, here it is. Hopefully the continuation of My Husband, My Lover, My Killer. I'm not guaranteeing that this will please everyone. I'm just hoping someone will enjoy this, no matter how morbid and macabre it might turn out to be. It's not too long, this chapter, and the others will probably be around the same size.**

**I'm editing all this, so if there are any mistakes, they are entirely my fault. After looking at something for so long, you start to just accept the faults and mistakes. On that note, I'm looking for a beta that will help me with the things I'm probably missing. **

**Enjoy~**

I wasn't going to lie to Carlisle, not after he took me to his house and let me cry on his shoulder. We've known each other all our lives, we've been the best of friends since third grade, and we have a mutual trust with each other. We share things. And when he saw the bruises and welts from the previous night, I couldn't stop the tears, and the confessions. He wasn't happy with them. About how Edward had beaten me once so badly that I had miscarried. It was only a few months into the pregnancy, and we didn't really know about it until after the beating. Edward being the doctor he was knew immediately what was happening to me as I bled and bled in bed the very same night.

He almost didn't tell me about it. When he threw out the words complete miscarriage… I had screamed my heart out, I had a pulled my hair out and I banged my bloody hands on the ground. He comforted me. _Comforted me. _He had just killed our child and he was acting so normal. His face was still red from his anger, his hands ripped and bruised from the punches he had landed on my stomach, my face and my arms. He had hit me in the kidney, knowing I'd go into shock from the pain of it. I had needed the comfort, and after hitting him a few times, leaving blood on his white shirt, a shocking contrast I only noticed the next morning.

Though I was in pain, in every way I knew of, I was told to continue on as if nothing happened. That meant doing laundry of the bloodied sheets and clothes, cleaning up the glass from the broken wine glasses from dinner and washing my tender and broken body. I told Carlisle about the red, dried onto the sheets so deep they never came out. I told him about the infection I got from the miscarriage, because Edward hadn't brought me to the hospital. I didn't skip over anything as I told him about the surgery to I went through to get rid of the rest of the fetus.

I didn't want to, but I also told him about the other girls Edward was seeing on the side. How he'd tortured me with the knowledge of his affairs, but I really didn't want to tell him that I still had love for Edward. The Edward we met in college, and studied with for his freshmen courses and his pre-med labs. I didn't want to tell him that sometimes I still saw that Edward, deep down. His witty humor and his smile that was just a little lop-sided. I didn't want to tell him, but I did.

Those first three weeks were torture for me, for us. I was sleeping at Carlisle apartment, not feeling right about going back to the house. He had let me take the bed, and he'd sleep on the couch in his living room. The first night neither of us slept. We talked, and cried and we hugged each other all night. When the morning came and Carlisle had to go in for his twelve hour shift, I might have panicked a little. Luckily after the incident with Edward I had gone to the hospital to receive the rape kit and for the police to get a statement. The doctor in the ER gave me a prescription of anti-anxiety medicine and a sleeping aide. Carlisle gave me the pills and sent me to bed. I slept the whole time he was gone.

"Bella, I made you some dinner," he whispered softly in my ear. He touched my shoulder gently and I almost cried when he removed it. Carlisle smiled sadly at my watery eyes and helped me out of bed. We ate dinner in a comfortable silence, and when we were finished eating we did the dishes together.

"This reminds me of the time we got an apartment together in college." I smiled softly at him, drying the glass in my hand. He handed me the next glass and our hands lingered together for a moment before I took it from his hands.

"On the subject of college," he started softly, testing the waters, "I was thinking about when your mother passed." I took the plate he handed me, waiting for him to go on. "And, well I remembered that you had gone to a counselor to help you through it."

"What are you trying to say, Carlisle?"

"I have a number I'd like you to call and set up an appointment with a therapist."

I didn't pause in my drying, and he didn't pause in his washing. He handed me the other plate and started to wash the forks. I thought about it, not talking for a few minutes. As he passed me the forks I spoke, "If you- if you think that would be good for me." I put the forks in the correct drawer and turned to Carlisle. He was drying his hands on a deep green hand towel. We stared at each other for a little while before Carlisle took a step to me. He gently took my arms into his hands; they were a little puckered from the water. I looked down to his arms. His shirt sleeves had been rolled to his elbows before we started the dishes.

"I think, Bella that you need to think it's good for you, not me."

"I-I-I think it will help."

And I was graced with his most calming smile, the skin around is eyes crinkling together, and his wide lips meeting his soft dimples.


End file.
